Consecuencias de amigos
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: El dolor a veces apaga la razón, y cuando da rienda suelta, no medimos las consecuencias.


Harry Potter es una creación de J. K. Rowling.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**_Advertencia:_** Esto se sitúa después del libro siete de Harry Potter, **si no quieres recibir spoilers** te recomiendo no leer.

- text - indican los diálogos.

–text– acentúan una acción.

'text' pensamientos.

_text_ indica pasado o recuerdos.

-- cambio de tiempo.

**Consecuencias de amigos**

No quería admitirlo… ¡No quería hacerlo! Pero así es como George, tras los efectos del alcohol en el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Harry, le había culpado directamente de la muerte de Fred. El silencio había robado el papel principal, y callado, sin negar, Harry tan sólo había desviado la mirada.

Ron, ardiendo como fuego, se plantó frente a su hermano y le tiró un golpe seco a la cara con el puño.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no es su culpa! -

Tirado, con sonrisa socarrona, el mayor de los dos Wesley retiró algo de sangre con el dorso de su mano derecha y escupió mordaz:

- No puedes negar la verdad ¿eh, Potter? -

- ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es ver…! -

- Basta Ron. -

- ¡Pero…!.¡No le da derecho a…! -

- ¡He dicho que basta! -

Harry, con aún sus pupilas bañadas de un velo negro, sonrió con amargura de medio lado - tú lo has dicho, no puedo negarlo - y se retiró dejando la escena en completo silencio.

- Él no ha querido decir eso. Ha estado bebiendo ¡pero te aprecia! - Hermione, y Ron tras su trote, salieron despedidos por el patio de La Madriguera por donde Harry se había machado, pero él siguió de largo.

- Ya… - aquella sonrisa aún le velaba - he visto cuánto lo hace, me conmueve, de verdad… -

- Harry… -

- ¡Basta Harry!.¡¡Detente!! –

Ron paraba de frente, rojo de ira, y se veía que apretaba sus dientes con tal fuerza como si intentase contener gritar una maldición imperdonable. Harry le observó por segundos para después deslizar su vista a un lado, más atrás, doblando un poco a la derecha junto a la ventana que daba a la pequeña sala de La Madriguera, luces parpadeantes de las que imaginó, aún eran las velitas no apagadas de su pastel (ahora en forma de escoba, que se mantenía flotando encima de la mesa dando vueltas alrededor), se cernían sobre la ola de murmullos, comunicando más con su apagado brillo, de lo que las personas presentes ahí podían decir.

Respiró hondo dándose cuenta por primera vez del día que su respiración se había encontrado tan inexistente que, se sorprendía de no encontrarse ya tirado por falta de ella. Y que además, aflojó sus brazos, los nudillos de sus manos se habían encontrado tan tensos, que los dedos apretados bajo la fuerza le dolían al soltar un poco.

- Él… - el rojo en el rostro del pelirrojo empezó a bajar, y comenzó a golpetear distraídamente la mano derecha sobre su pie. Harry le miró. - … él no es el mismo ¿sabes? - Lanzó una mirada apesadumbrada donde George, forcejeando con Bill y Charley, intentaba soltarse, para después enfrentar la de Harry - pero te aprecia Harry, de verdad lo hace. -

- Dicen que un borracho dice la verdad. - Hermione abrió su boca para alegar, pero Harry le silencio con la mirada - No importa - paseó la mirada nuevamente donde Ron - a final es verdad. Si ustedes no me hubiesen conocido… -

- ¡Pero lo hicimos! - bramó Ron regresando a su color granate - ¡¡y de no haber sido por ti, seguiríamos bajo el caos de Voldemort!! -

Harry, al que ahora la sombra le cubría por completo el rostro, sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa que aceptase aquellas palabras y le agradeciera el confort, más bien era una mueca ridícula de resignación. Una sonrisa que parecía haber sido practicada por mucho tiempo para convencer a la gente que se encontraba bien, pero que con el tiempo, había ido dejando su luz, hasta quedar en nada menos que hierro oxidado.

- Gracias Ron, pero por hoy prefiero dejarlo así. -

Sin que sus amigos pudiesen decir ya nada, salió por la rejilla que cercaba la entrada, y girando sobre su eje, desapareció.

--

Desde que se cumpliese su décimo noveno cumpleaños, habían transcurrido dos días.

'Dos…'

Pensó con amargura girándose en su cama, anteriormente de Sirius.

Pese a las insistentes peticiones de la familia Weasley de irse con ellos, o que el ministerio le ofreciese arreglar su antigua casa en el Valle de Godrig, Harry se había mantenido perenne bajo su respuesta. Horas después de abandonar por última vez Hogwards (con el curso retomado tras la derrota de Voldemort), él se había marchado a _casa_.

_Se apareció frente al número doce de Grimauld Place y se quedó contemplando la puerta medio abierta. La sensación de ultrajo volvió a asaltarle, y, aunque sus tripas se revolvían, con firmeza apuntó a su baúl con la varita y dijo:_

_- Wingardium Leviosa -_

_El baúl flotó y le siguió detrás cuando éste entró a la casa. Aún ya preparado para esperar todo tirado por el registro de mortifagos, se encontró con una calida bienvenida de toda la trole Weasley, Longbottom y su abuela, e incluso Xinophilius y Luna Lovegood, sin olvidar a Hermione, y claro, Kreacher. Todo había sido arreglado y decorado a excepción de una habitación, la cual Hermione aún se quejaba. No concebía no haber podido despegar algunas fotos._

_- Te digo Harry, Sirius debió hacharles una maldición oscura muy poderosa -_

_Sonriente, a Harry eso no le importaba, ahora estaba seguro, podía moverlas si quería, pero prefería dejar todo así. Sin embargo luego su sonrisa se encontraba en un dilema, Luna Lovegood había decidido regalarle un cuerno arrugado de Snorkakc, y encontrado con la idea de colocarle en la sala._

_- No te preocupes, mi madre le ha colocado un encantamiento protector para que no explote - Ron había susurrado a su novia, quien asintiendo, no dejaba de verle aún con recelo - no entiendo cómo puede confundirle, es obvio que eso es un cuerno de Erumpent. -_

_- Amo Harry, amo Harry ¡aquí está la tarta de manzana! -_

_Y arremolinándose a coger un trozo y un vaso de zumo de calabaza, se sentaron a los sillones._

Ahora, tirado boca abajo intentando esconder la cara en la almohada, Harry encontró razonable que no hubiese aceptado la invitación de vivir con ellos. Después de todo –una sonrisa amarga le inundó involuntariamente– una voz en su interior le decía que cuando todo regresase a la normalidad y comenzaran a resentir la repentina ausencia del ser querido, algo así pasaría. Y mira que no había estado tan lejos, era sólo que… Su mirada vagó cansada sobre el pedazo de sabanas arrugadas que alcanzaba a ver. El saberse culpado por un Weasley, bueno, hacía todo más doloroso.

La puerta abajo tronó ante una llamada, y el movimiento de pasos silenciosos hizo saber a Harry que Kreacher había abierto. Pero igual no importó, él había pedido que no le molestasen, fuera quien fuese.

Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Su interior se desgarraba lentamente. Era verdad que habían vencido, que él, Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió", había probado no ser tan genuinamente egoísta, y en un momento arrancado de valentía, entregado su propia vida. Se removió en su lugar apretándose un poco, apenas y doblando algo las piernas en un intento vago de querer crearse un caparazón. Aún corría aquel sentimiento de desazón, el saberse al lecho de muerte por mano y voluntad propia sin derecho a defenderse…

Volvió a esbozar una furtiva mueca, ahora un poco más calida, llena de agradecimiento. Gracias a su valentía la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad.

- No eres el Harry que conozco. -

Una voz se alzó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido, no lo mostró. El haber huido constantemente de mortifagos el año pasado le había enseñado que sorpresa era lo ultimo que uno tenía que mostrar, sino quería, claro, ser pillado in fraganti y saberse bajo un punto débil.

- No lo soy ¿recuerdas? Soy la causa por la que Fred está muerto. -

Un sentimiento de rabia agolpó en su pecho, pero no estaba seguro si por la intromisión a su espacio de soledad, o al hecho de que había bajado tanto sus defensas que, de haber querido, Voldemort le hubiese matado sin que él se diese apenas por enterado.

_'Voldemort está muerto.'_

Se obligó a recordar esa extraña sensación: Él estaba muerto. Ya no había mortifagos. Su vida ya no se encontraba en peligro.

- La causa por la que Fred murió, fue para derrotar a Voldemort, y eso hicimos. -

Harry no pareció en poco ilusionado de que aquella muerte no le fuese ya inculpada.

- Harry, yo… - titubeó - ha sido difícil, realmente difícil. Fred era, aparte de mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Yo necesitaba… necesitaba descargar mi enojo, y tú fuiste el más adecuado al puesto. Discúlpame. -

El joven tumbado en la cama le miró por el rabillo del ojo, deslizando su mirada por sobre la delgada figura que estaba sentada al gordo sillón de lectura que Hermione le había regalado (e insistido colocar ahí).

_- Está muy solitario Harry, además esto te ayudará para que leas más cómodamente los libros que te he traído. - apuntó una alta hilerilla de lo que bien podían ser bloques._

El había considerado aquel sillón inútil, después de todo no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a los lujos. Decidir pasar a leer de una silla o un mullido colchón a un lujoso sofá, era mucho, casi ajeno.

Su pensamiento regresó sobre el pálido pelirrojo. Él se encontraba sentado ahí, tranquilo, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Sus ojos clavados en él con insistencia, como si su vida dependiese de lo que él pudiese decir.

- Está bien, no has dicho nada que no sea verdad. -

Se giró dándole la espalda, igual sin atreverse a destapar el rostro. No quería verle, necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Pensar en las muchas familias separadas porque él los guió a la guerra.

¿Pero acaso aquello no había sido voluntario?.¿Acaso no se encontraba él haciendo las cosas solo, con sus dos fieles amigos, insistente en que no se metieran? Pero de igual manera… si no hubiesen arremetido contra Voldemort aquella noche… si no hubiese aceptado la ayuda de los demás…

_- ¡Voldemort seguiría vivo y tú muerto! - espetó Ron con enfado cuando él pensó aquello en voz alta._

_- Y no sólo tú, también toda la oposición y los muggles -_

_Hermione se había quedado mirándole seria, su ceño se acentuaba tratando de intuir si él había entendido._

- No Harry ¡no está bien! - por el ruido brusco intuyó que George se había levantado de golpe, molesto - Tú no eres el culpable que nosotros nos lanzáramos a la guerra ¡igual lo hubiésemos hecho con Dumbledore! -

Aquella molesta punzada volvió a picar su corazón.

- Pero no es de Dumbledore, bajo la guía de quien han muerto. -

El silenció se formó y Harry cerró los ojos. Con mucha suerte y para cuando los abriera, la pesadilla que le había estado atosigando ése, y el día anterior, se habría marchado.

- ¡¡Demonios Harry!! - unas manos le agarraron por el cuello de la camisa, girándole y arrastrándole hacia arriba con brusquedad - Tú querías hacerlo solo ¡nosotros insistimos! -

Pero Harry sólo se limitó a girar la cabeza a un lado - no debí dejarlos… Pude impedirlo. -

Y aquello no era una inventada verdad, con la primera oportunidad en puerta tras el gentil ofrecimiento de Voldemort, bien pudo evitarlo. Después de todo, tenía que morir bajo su mano ¿no?

'Pero no hubieses destruido la tiara'

Una voz en su interior refutó su teoría. Y sin tiara, por ende, Voldemort seguiría _vivo_ y él _muerto._

George pareció leer aquello en sus ojos, que tras una mueca de poca gracia y un - ¡ja! - le había soltado.

- Puedes buscarte excusas para sentirte mal si quieres, así como yo - dejando a lado la rodilla que había clavado al mullido colchón cuando le sujeto, se quedó de perfil a él - te sugiero pararte frente a la tumba de Voldemort o al retrato de Dumbledore ¿por qué no?, mientras reclamas, con suerte alguno de los dos vendrá a darte palmadas a la espalda. -

No hubo respuesta.

Una bruma pesada bañó el pecoso rostro haciéndole bajar como si eso hiciera a sus pensamientos perderse, mientras apretando los dientes, relajaba las aletas de su nariz que abrían y cerraban con fuerza.

No iba en contra de que Harry aquí era el que más había perdido, ni sufrido. Pero igual eso no le daba el derecho de comportarse como la sabandija moribunda en la que él se había transformado.

Después de la muerte de Fred…

Sus nudillos se apretaron inconcientemente.

_La dura realidad golpeó a su puerta no mucho antes de que, huyendo de su casa, buscando refugio en su recoveco donde tantos días solía idear, vivir, bromear con Fred, le engulleran como dagas vivas y punzantes estrictamente con la orden de infringirle dolor. Un dolor más horrible que el Cruciatus, pero mucho menos misericordioso que la Avada Kedavra._

_En su casa los días fueron silenciosos, algunos, cuando intentando bromear con Bill o Percy, caía helado ante la falta gracia de girar a un lado esperando a quien completara sus frases o hiciera juego a sus travesuras._

_Igual punzante cuando, por descuido a la mañana, aún dentro del sueño, o aquellos días que por error olvidaba la realidad al segundo cuando alguien le llamaba, él respondía ser Fred, que igual se había cortado una oreja para molestarlos._

_Error… uno tras otro._

_Todos cuidaban con vigilia sin descanso el recordar qué gemelo habitaba ahora, y ni por descuido equivocar. Pero como todo, había fallas. Cuando eso sucedía George se gastaba una broma, algo así como: - ¡¿Te parezco tan desgane?! -, alzaba las cejas asombrado y toqueteando su pecho se veía - Siempre he dicho que en mi familia me tratan mal como para parecer un inferi, creo que debo comenzar a apelar en el ministerio por ello. - y pensativo, meneando el índice diestro en zigzagueo, se marchaba sin más._

_El efecto causaba, por sin más, una mueca de gracia por instantes, que pronto no se sabía si se rumia por el caer de la realidad, o la nostalgia del anhelado viejo tiempo del buen bromista que era._

_Lo peor, y que cansó sus forzadas sonrisas, sus desesperados intentos por robar al tiempo bromas, chocaron en los días que, aprovechando reunión, la familia bebía._

_George lo odiaba._

_Era con frecuencia más regular que antes, que aquellos inexplicables momentos donde se le veía a la sra. Weasley algo pasada por el licor, terminase confundiendo a los gemelos, y éste tuviese que hacerse pasar por el otro._

Tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca. Cerrando sus parpados negó para sí en un ataque de oposición ante los recuerdos, y suspirando hondo se dejó caer en la cama, sentado a un lado de la encorvada espalda de Potter.

- ¿Sabes Harry? Admiró tu coraje. -

- ¿Si? -

Aquello no sonó nada reconfortante, más bien se parecía a un - ¿cuál? - dicho de muy mala gana.

- De haber sido tú, posiblemente me encontrase bajo un encantamiento Fidelio -

Hubo silencio. Sabía, aquello, era una muy mala mentira.

- Está bien ¡hubiese luchado! Aunque… - meditó la manera adecuada de pronunciarlo - no hubiese arriesgado tanto a mi familia. -

Si se supone que aquello era para hacerlo sentir mejor, George intuyó, estaba yendo por muy mal rumbo.

Sin decir más, se limitó a observar la habitación. Banderas de Griffindor alzaban alrededor, imágenes de muggles, y una foto de quien reconoció, era el padre de Harry, con Sirius, Lupin y esa sabandija de Pettigrew, cuando eran jóvenes. En silencio se condujo a pensar que Harry no había querido mover nada, de lo que, intuyó, era la habitación de Sirius.

¿Nostalgia?

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando, inconcientemente, se encontró sobándole la espalda en un subibaja. Lanzando una mirada al castaño, pudo apreciar que el gesto era bien recibido, así que no paró.

- No se puede continuar así. -

Hubo un suspiro hondo y cansino por su parte.

- Lo sé. -

Harry, quien desde que fuese interrumpido en su mar de soledad y que no se había dignado a mirarle de frente, ahora se encontraba sentado donde antes estuviera tirado, y con la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas en un calido contacto.

George las miró por instantes, y volviendo su atención a los verdes ojos del otro, sonrió de buena gana.

- ¿Dejamos de ser patéticos y continuamos? -

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Mientras me digas cómo has entrado sin ser notado, está bien. -

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron centellear, y de un brinco sacó una tela de dentro de la capa y la extendió dejándola caer a lo largo de sus pies, los cuales desaparecieron.

- Fred y yo trabajamos mucho en esto - se la tendió a Harry - obviamente no son tan buenas como tu capa, pero igual de ella hemos tomado la idea. -

Harry veía como la tela sobre sus dedos los volvía invisibles, pero frunció el ceño al notar un detalle.

- Sí - dijo George rascándose la cabeza - tienen un encantamiento desilusionador (entre otros), que actúa como camaleónico, pero tarda en adaptar a quien coge - y volvió a tomar la capa, que instantes después desapareció su torso para volver a aparecerlo. - además, es temporal. Uno debe volver a lanzar el hechizo para recargar. - Mostró una bolita esponjosa, Harry no quiso preguntar qué era la cosa viscosa que apretaban sus dedos. - Serán el próximo boom ¡ya lo verás! -

Harry se alegró de verle tan contento, su entusiasmo podía llegar a contagiar. Y ahí observándole, se preguntó si había sido realmente George quien le acusara en su casa.

Negó, y viendo alrededor del cuarto, pensó que bien un par de cambios (también para él), podían ayudar.

_- Aferrarse al pasado -_ como una vez dijo Fred _- no te dejaba ver lo que te aguardaba el futuro - _terminaba George.

Y Harry pensó que no podía ser más cierto aquello, y que si seguía sin vivir el presente podía perderse… muchas, pero_ muchas cosas_.

Sonrió esperanzado.

Fin

_Comentarios:_ A que alguien me saca de la ignorancia y me cuenta de qué color son los ojos de los gemelos Weasley… ¿Algún voluntario?

Por otra: Cualquier parecido con las frases de Rowling es puraaaaa coincidencia -pestañeo inocente-

Bueno, sigo sin estar conforme con la muerte de Fred… es que… ¿por qué Fred?.¡Pudo matar a Percy! No tenía para que separar a los gemelos. Eso fue un golpe bajo -entra en depresión-

Ni hablar, no tengo nada más que decir, excepto: gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
